


ALEXANDER HAMILTON

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And I wrote Oikawa because I too am obsessed, Crysty wrote Kuroo because she also hasn't listened to Hamilton, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Oikawa discovers Hamilton and Kuroo suffers.





	

“Alexander Hamilton! Had a torrent affair! And he wrote it down  _ right there!  _ Highlights!” Was the way Oikawa entered their apartment, headphones still in, either unaware or not caring about how loud he was. 

“What?” Kuroo looked up from his laptop to find Oikawa  _ dancing _ along with his loud singing. “Tooru, I’m open to all forms of weird and dorky, but what the hell?”

“I have finally listened to Hamilton and I have never not hated America so much.” Oikawa answered, keeping one headphone in as he spoke to Kuroo, flopping down on the couch next to him.

“...What?” Kuroo repeated. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s a musical about the guy who invented banks in America. And it’s a rap. I’m so happy I studied English.”

Kuroo levelled Oikawa with a serious look, placing both hands on his shoulders. “Tooru, I love you very much which is why I’m being honest when I tell you: you can’t rap for shit. So if you love me, please don’t.”

“You’ve never heard me rap in  _ English  _ though.” Oikawa insisted. “And I refuse to contain my love for this musical by not rapping along. I love you, but I have to.” Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “You should listen to it too!” He held out a headphone for him.

Kuroo pushed Oikawa’s hand away, “No thanks, I think hearing it in English would make it worse.”

Oikawa pouted at him, before shrugging. “Your loss. Now,” He paused the music and moved Kuroo’s laptop, getting into his lap, “pay attention to me. Because I love you enough to stop listening to this soundtrack for the first time all day.”

“I’m honoured,” Kuroo chuckled, rubbing circles on Oikawa’s thighs.

* * *

“Tetsu-chan, take a nap with me.” Oikawa called from the couch, cocooned in blankets, already bored of the movie he’d flipped on.  

Kuroo instantly pushed away his laptop and left it to join Oikawa on the couch. “I’m always up for a nap. Screw working.”

“Maybe later you can screw something else too, but right now I’m sleepy.” Oikawa untangled himself enough from the blankets to be able to make room for Kuroo under them.

Kuroo all but collapsed on top of Oikawa, wrapping his arms around his waist and squishing him under his weight, getting a startled yelp and a whined “Tetsu-chaaaannnnn.”

“Yes, Tooru dear?” Kuroo grinned.

“You’re killing me! I uninvite you from this nap if you’re going to squish me.”

Kuroo snuggled his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, “But there’s no better cushion than you.”

“The couch cushions are offended. You should lay on them to make them feel better.”

“I’ll make it up to them when my ass is planted on them for the entire day tomorrow. Right now it’s Tooru time.”

“You complain I don’t sleep enough, then I try to sleep, and you try to kill me. I’m getting mixed signals.”

“You don’t sleep enough when it counts. You know,  _ at night. _ ” Kuroo rolled over onto the side nonetheless, “There, better?”

Oikawa snuggled up to him, resting his head on Kuroo’s chest. “Yes. You’re warm.”

“Always am, just to balance out how cold you are.” Kuroo pulled the blanket back up over them and started to comb his fingers through Oikawa’s hair to further relax him.

“It’s why I keep you around,” Oikawa told him, eyelids starting to feel heavy as he got closer to falling asleep.

“And here I thought it was ‘cause we’re dating and you love me,” Kuroo chuckled.

“That’s, like, an extra nice thing. The important thing though is that you provide warmth.”

“I could say the same thing about you. You’re a human ice cube.”

“Nah, you stay because you love me.”

“You sure?” Kuroo nuzzled Oikawa’s neck and gently nipped it, “The sex could possibly be a reason too.”

“I think this makes you Maria Reynolds and I’m Alexander Hamilton, because you’re propositioning me with sex to stay, but that went bad for Hamilton, so I’m not sure if I should.”  

Kuroo groaned, managing to slump in his already laying down position. “Why this?”

“Well, I mean, I just don’t want to get a letter from your husband and have to pay out money. I kinda wanna be president someday.”

“Tooru nooo,” Kuroo cried out, “Don’t go Hamilton on me!”

“I don’t deserve Eliza. I’m cheating on her for body heat!”

“Don’t make me regret loving you.”

“Nooo. You can’t regret me!” Oikawa kissed him as if to prove that.

Kuroo felt his hand almost instinctively start to rub circles on Oikawa’s hip as he leaned into the kiss.

“Okay, now we nap.” Oikawa said, after kissing Kuroo just long enough to get him interested in doing more, smirking and looking up at him through his lashes as he settled in to go to sleep as if the entire exchange hadn’t happened.

“You evilly sadistic snugglemuffin,” Kuroo said in disbelief.

“You love me. And I love you.” Oikawa replied, closing his eyes.

“I do,” Kuroo sighed, resigning to his blue balls and closing his eyes.

* * *

“Tetsu, Tetsu!” Oikawa was practically vibrating excitement, too keyed up to even bother with the -chan he always added.  _ “It's July fourth!” _

“Uh… yes?” Kuroo mumbled confusedly over his mug of coffee.

“It's America’s birthday. A day Alexander Hamilton was part of making. I'm gonna listen to York Town and What Comes Next so much, this is so great. Isn't it great?”

Kuroo took a long sip of his coffee to make sure he was actually awake. “Tooru,” he said slowly after a moment of blinking to ensure he wasn’t still dreaming, “You’re not American. You’ve never even been to America.”

“I know, but like, I’ve already found four sales on Hamilton merchandise because of it being fourth of July. I’m getting an “Alexander Hamilton Was Bisexual” shirt.” He beamed at Kuroo.  

Kuroo’s head promptly met the table and stayed there. “Tooru, I’m happy that this makes you happy, but please don’t blow all your money on merch.”

“It’s on sale.” Oikawa reiterated.

“That still means you’re spending on it, and you can be pretty impulsive when shopping.”

“You’re killing my fourth of July spirit, Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa pouted at him.

Kuroo was tempted to remind Oikawa that he didn’t even like America all that much until a few weeks ago, but stopped at the prospect of being a kill joy. Kuroo Tetsurou was never one to ruin someone’s fun, and he never would be. “Okay fine,” Kuroo sighed, “Splurge on whatever you want, just don’t cover the apartment in America colours. Blue clashes with everything I own,” Kuroo said in a completely serious tone, fighting off his urge to smile.

“Okay, but consider the following: I cover the appartment in America colors, and to avoid clashing you just don’t wear clothes anymore.”

“Tempting. It’d be a lot more tempting if you joined me in that.”

“I’m sure I could be tempted.”

“I’m hearing post coffee sex,” Kuroo grinned, getting up to drag Oikawa to the couch.

“I didn’t finish my coffee,” Oikawa half heartedly reached towards it as he was pulled away.

* * *

“Your hair looks like a hurricane happened in it.” Kuroo informed him when Oikawa emerged from the bedroom.

And he immediately regretted because Oikawa got  _ that look  _ in his eyes that meant Kuroo was about to hear Hamilton.

Sure enough: “In the eye of a hurricane!”

* * *

“You’re listening to Hamilton. It is my birthday, and I’m insisting.” Oikawa informed Kuroo, handing headphones to him.

Kuroo frowned down at the headphones. “But I thought we were gonna make use of the new mini skirt and heels I bought you for your birthday.”

“We will. After you listen to Hamilton.”

Kuroo spent another minute just frowning at the headphones before putting them on with a sigh. “This is the least sexy birthday activity I’ve ever seen.”

Two and a half hours later found both Kuroo and Oikawa trying to rap as loudly as they possibly could in excitement.


End file.
